Don't Forget
by khioppi
Summary: She would try anything to get him to remember her. She will do anything to get him to love her again.
1. Prologue

**Evelyn's POV**

 _Evelyn,_

 _I've considered your offer and I wish I could say this pains me but, I have to decline. I've met someone special. I can't bring myself to abandon her. Dauntless is where I belong, I know that now more than ever._

 _Please don't attempt to change my mind_

 _-4_

"She leaves the apartment at 9 to go to get him breakfast before work. Release the short range serum when you are positive that he's alone. I trust that you'll do what needs to be done"

No words leave his lips as he unlocks the case that contains only one thing. Memory serum.

It's time to get my son back...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Tris POV**

"Tobias!" I yell walking into the kitchen from our small bedroom, "Any special requests from the cafeteria?"

"The usual please" he replies as I kiss him lightly on the lips. He obviously isn't in the mood for just a peck as he rests his hands at the small of my back and pulls me closer to him, intensely kissing me. "Last night was beyond amazing Tris, seeing you that engulfed in pleasure was... quite a turn on, for lack of a better word" he laughs lightly. I faced my fear for the first time last night. I smile as I remember the feeling of constant euphoria course through my body, and the look of love and lust on his face. "Mmm" I moan, still grinning, "I think you know how I felt about the whole um, experience." He laughs again and kisses me on the forehead. "I should get going" I hesitantly say, breaking away from his hold on me. "I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris, more than you will ever know."

I enter the large concrete walled cafeteria and immediately run over to Christina, who I see sitting with Will at our usual table.

She stares at me wide eyed and smirks widely. She motions for me to com closer to her and she acts like she wants to whisper something in my ear.

"SOMEONE GOT LUCKY LAST NIGHT AM I RIGHT?!" She screams into my ear making me jolt backwards and blush profusely. "Christina! What the hell?! Its nine in the morning! I do not need you yelling at me at this hour!" I reply in a hushed tone, "and how did you know? Is it that obvious?" "Tris honey" she responds, almost sounding condescending, "you forget I live next door to you, the walls aren't that thick." I blush even harder, if thats even possible at this point. I groan, covering my face with my hands. "Uh, hi Tris" Will, who I had forgotten was still sitting with Christina, greets awkwardly while clearing his throat. This causes me to make some animalistic noise and I stomp away to grab food for Tobias and I.

 **Tobias POV**

As Tris leaves I realize that a certain uh body part has sprung back into life.

 _Damnit Tobias, get it together._

I decide that I should take care of said body part and walk to the bathroom to take a cold shower. I strip myself of my clothing and I enter the shower. As the cool water hits my body, I close my eyes and remember the events of last night.

 _"Oh Tobias!" she moans as I kiss her neck feverishly while gently pulling down her jeans. I grunt in reply. "Tris" I reply, moving my kisses down her torso, "You're so damn beautiful."_

I grin and scrub away at my body.

After a few more minutes of scrubbing I exit the shower and dry myself off. As I look into the fogged up mirror, I notice a knocking on the bathroom door. "Tris?" I ask. The door opens quickly and a figure dressed in all black throws a glass bottle at the wall behind me and an orange gas fills the room. The door is instantly shut again and I start to feel my body tense.

 **Tris POV**

"Tobias babe, I'm back!" I say as I enter our apartment holding our breakfast plates. I figure he's in the bedroom since he's not in the kitchen. I open the door to our bedroom and there's Tobias standing intensely... pointing a gun at me.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my apartment?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

"Tobias, baby it's me, Tris." I say as calmly as I can, not understanding why the love of my life doesn't know who I am and why he is pointing a gun in my face.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! MY NAME IS FOUR AND I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" He yells, taking the safety off the gun. "Okay, _Four_ , I'm not sure what's gotten into you or what the hell's going on but I'll play along" I start, "My name is Tris Prior, and I've been your girlfriend for around 8 months, I live here with you an-" "There's no way I'd let _anyone_ live with me, let alone be my girlfriend, especially not someone like you." He cuts me off. I stare at him, my jaw dropped and tears threatening to spill onto my cheeks. I timidly place the tray holding our coffees onto the table just outside our bedroom and walk out of our apartment, letting my tears escape.

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

Who the hell does she think she is, barging into my personal space and claiming to be my girlfriend. I haven't even been in Dauntless for more than 3 months! I just got out of initiation for Christ's sake! Today has been all too weird. First, I find girls clothing in _my_ closet, files for initiates 2 years after my class, and then, some girl shows up in my apartment calling me Tobias! I haven't been called that since I was in Abnegation!

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. I run over to the entrance of my apartment and look through the peephole to see who is frantically pounding at my door this early in the day. _Zeke and Shauna._ I throw open the door and Zeke, not at all playfully, tackles me to the ground. "What the hell man?!" I yell. "Why the fuck did you hold your girlfriend at gunpoint?" Shauna interrogates, Zeke still holding me onto the ground. I easily push him off and flop onto the couch, which I don't remember buying. "She's not my girlfriend." I reply. "So you dump her and then point a gun at her face? This so isn't like you Four" She says worriedly. "No, I don't even know who she is, and now everyone is saying I'm dating that crazy bitch?"

"Wait, what do you mean you don't know who she is?" Zeke asks, cracking his knuckles.

"I mean what I said, I don't know who the hell she is."

"YOU'VE DATED TRIS FOR EIGHT MONTHS, FOUR! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THIS GIRL!" Zeke nearly shrieks

"I haven't even been in Dauntless for eight months!" I retort

They stare at me, eyes widened and mouths slightly opened.

"Zeke, this is bad..." Shauna whispers, not so quietly

They exchange some looks until Shauna sits beside me on the couch and slowly asks me, "Four, what's the last thing you remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION FOUR!" she yells, veins bulging out of her neck.

"Jeez, okay." I respond, not being able to take the strangeness of this situation anymore, so I play along. "I remember talking to Max after asking him to re-assign me from being a potential leader. He gave me a job in the control room along with being an initiation instructor"

Zeke and Shauna look at me in shock. I stare down at my hands and pick at my cuticles. "Four." Shauna starts, "you started working in the control room three years ago..."

"Nice joke you guys, but if you excuse me, I don't want to be late for my first shift." I try to get up from the couch but Zeke pushes me back down. "Are you having trouble understanding English right now? This isn't your first shift! You've been working in the control room for more than three years." He almost yells. I half expect him to crack a smile and for them both to start laughing uncontrollably but they don't.

"Zeke, call the girls and get them to our apartment now. I'm taking Four to the infirmary." Shauna says in an alarmingly calm tone of voice. "I don't need to go to the infirmary." I respond. "SHUT THE HELL UP FOUR!" She yells. Zeke runs out of my apartment as Shauna says, "Four, get your coat, I'm taking you to see a doctor."

* * *

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

 **-SHAUNA AND ZEKE'S APARTMENT-**

 **TRIS POV**

Tears pour onto my face as I sob into a pillow on the couch. Why would he do that to me? Is this some kind of sick joke? Why would my boyfriend, of all people, shove a gun in my face and question our relationship!? Just thinking about him makes my thoughts go to last night and I sob even harder. My friends have all been trying to comfort me for the past three hours. Even Lynn, who has been occasionally patting me on the head or the back, as if it would help or something. I have never been more confused in my life, and I can tell that my friends are just as perplexed with the situation. They know that Tobias and I love each other more than is probably healthy for any functioning human being.

All of a sudden, Shauna opens the door to the apartment, a bottle of wine in one hand, and carton of ice cream in the other.

We all look up at her. Her eyes appear to be sympathetic and shocked all at the same time. "Tris" she says timidly, "Tris, honey you're gonna need this" she passes me the bottle of red wine and the carton of cookies and cream ice cream.

She sits down in front of me and holds my hands. Marlene, Lynn, Christina, and I all stare at her in curiosity and confusion.

"The blood results came back. Tris, someone used memory serum on him." She explains calmly. I start to hyperventilate and she lets go of my hands, allowing Christina and Marlene to take them and squeeze them tightly. "Zeke checked out your apartment for any clues and he found the remains of a glass bottle shattered in your bathroom and files from the past two initiation years sprawled out on the floor in the den. After hearing this information, the primary doctor wanted Four and me to see a psychiatrist who specializes in mental trauma. Do you want me to read you the analysis?" she asks.

I nod slightly, choking back even more tears. Shauna tries to start reading the report but keeps having to stop herself, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'll do it." Christina says, taking the report from Shauna's hands.

 _"FIRST NAME: FOUR_

 _LAST NAME: UNKNOWN_

 _AGE: 19_

 _REASON FOR VISIT: POSSIBLE HEAD TRAUMA_

 _The patient was brought in by a friend, SHAUNA BLACKMORE, 19, after the patient's partner, BEATRICE PRIOR, 17, had visited BLACKMORE in obvious distress saying that FOUR had put a gun in her face, demanding to know "who she was and what she was doing in the apartment" (confirmed by FOUR). After further questioning , BLACKMORE and her partner EZEKIEL PEDRAD, 20, visited FOUR and, as FOUR describes, "interrogated" him. BLACKMORE then concluded he had "obviously suffered some sort of concussion or something" and escorted him to the Dauntless Infirmary. After Four was asked to leave the room, BLACKMORE explained that the patient and PRIOR, have been dating for eight months after the patient taught PRIOR in her initiation class. BLACKMORE then disclosed extensive detail about PRIOR and the patient's relationship. After calling PEDRAD to confirm, the conclusion drawn was that the relationship was, in fact, legitimate. After asking BLACKMORE to leave the room and call FOUR back in, he stated the following "I don't have a clue who this 'Tris' girl is and what she was doing in my apartment. Also, Shauna claims that I've worked in the control center for three years which is obviously not true seeing as I just finished initiation.". I then realized in full affect that the patient had most certainly is suffering from ACUTE AMNESIA, seeing as FOUR and PRIOR have been very relevant in Dauntless because of stopping the Erudite attack on Abnegation around seven months ago, two years after the records say that FOUR graduated first in his initiation class. The patient -"_

"CHRISTINA STOP! SHE'S HEARD ENOUGH!" Shauna yells as my heads spins and I sob relentlessly, trying to process this information. "He doesn't remember anything?" I whisper to no one in particular, "Not me or navy pier or the chasm or- or last night or-" Then my world goes to black.


End file.
